Four Months Later - HIATUS
by Fae 206
Summary: Whilst celebrating their second wedding anniversary, a man from Kuon's past is thought to have murdered him and caused Kyoko to miscarry their child. Four months later though, she finds a damaged Kuon to enter back into her life. With his self-confidence pushing him away from acting and a new prosthetic limb can he return to the man he was? How can Kyoko help him adjust? Some fluff
1. Chapter 1 - The Stranger I Love

The wine glass was shattered on the ground of the living room. The puddle of blood was on the floor and Kyoko knew what had happened. However, at the same time she didn't know what was going to happen. The ambulance and police were going to be here soon but they wouldn't be able to cure everything. She had known that she could be stepping into something dangerous when she had learned about her husband's past but she hadn't expected this. She hadn't expected for two masked people to break into her house on her second wedding anniversary and to have killed her husband and forced a miscarriage on her.

They had even taken his body. It had started with him protecting her before he was drugged by the second individual, someone who matched him in strength but wasn't preoccupied with what was happening. She definitely didn't expect to hear the sound of a gun being shot into her love's chest. She didn't want to talk to anyone, she just knew that she needed to be taken to the hospital or Kuon's spirit wouldn't forgive her.

In the span of less than twenty minutes, Kyoko had lost both her husband and his child.

She had failed everyone and as she heard the sirens, she felt it was too late. Nothing would ever be the same again.

**Four Months Later**

**Chapter One – The Stranger I Love**

"So," the morning TV host smiled as she leaned forwards to Kyoko as she and her host entertained their guest, "I've heard that you're finally stepping back into the acting scene after the tragedy that happened all those months ago and that the film will be directed by Kuu-sama."

Kyoko froze before nodding. She bowed her head as she remembered that night. She also remembered the doctor telling her that because of the way her body was hurt, she was most likely unable to get pregnant again. At least she had a valid reason to reject any man that tried to approach her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I was told by my manager that I wouldn't have to talk about my late husband." Kyoko bit her lip. Lory had told her that she shouldn't feel guilty about returning to acting. Sawara had repeated those words to her. Yashiro and the Hizuri parents were extremely supportive of her.

"I'm sorry," the host said again, "It's just that he was really beloved by this country. He died at a young age, twenty-six is a young age."

Kyoko looked at her with her eyes filling with tears. "Kuon is my everything. I still love him, I will continue to love him. Kuon's body was taken from me that night, not just that he was murdered but his literal body. I was unable to cremate him as he had requested in our will."

"Which means that you're out on the market?" the host said and Kyoko's eyes widened and she trembled a little. What kind of a question was that? Anger flashed though her that she was unable to hide and she stood.

"I can't answer that question," she said with a glare, "I am loyal to my late husband. I am his widow. I choose to remain his widow. I don't plan on ever dating again."

"And so you're leaving the interview early?" the male co-host said and Kyoko bit her top lip. She knew that that wouldn't be right for her career and she was working with Kuu on this movie, she could affect _his_ career by not representing the film. She sat down but her eyes were shooting daggers at the woman in front of her.

"So, what can you tell me about the film?" the man asked her and Kyoko sighed.

"Those are questions that I'm happy to answer," she said before finishing the interview. As she walked off stage, she started to sob painfully. At least she wasn't on camera anymore. She didn't want to talk about the murder. She was in the middle of the murder trial as well and people had said that her return to acting was because of that, to capitalize on her fame. It had been because of Kuon. He had hidden a letter for her telling her that if anything were to happen to him, she should continue with her dreams and that he always loved her.

She looked around the studio before tossing the microphone for the interview on the ground and ignoring the people around her, including Yashiro. Maybe she wasn't ready for this? She closed her eyes before remembering how she had spoken with Ren in this same studio all those years ago when she had first appeared as Bo. She had seen him in a different light at that time. He had seemed so mature even if he didn't know what tentekomai was.

She managed to sit in his same spot and leaned forwards, her heart breaking. She hadn't wanted to talk about him. She wanted to keep his name sacred and although he still had a huge place in her heart, it pained her to realize that he had died because of her.

She remained silent as she saw someone walk over to her and stand in front of her. The man was tall, about the height that Kuon had been and wore boots that were worn in. He was wearing a large black hooded winter coat with blood stains on it. She looked up before staring down at the ground.

"I'll call security unless you leave," she said before hearing the man speak out in a dry and scratchy manner.

"I'd clap if I could," he told her and Kyoko blinked. She realized that she could only see one gloved hand, the other was missing, in fact, the whole arm seemed to be missing by the way the sleeve of the coat hung limp at his side.

"I'm serious about the security," she said as she pulled her knees to her chest. "Go! There's a punishment for stalking a celebrity," she warned him. The voice was unrecognizable to her. It was as if the man was a smoker, the scratchy voice reminded her of someone who had damaged their vocal chords.

"I'll leave if you want me to," he said and Kyoko scoffed. She had already told him to leave a couple of times, was the man deaf? No. He had responded to her so that wasn't the problem. She looked up and saw that he seemed to be having trouble standing and she felt some sympathy in her. "We haven't seen each other in a while," he told her and Kyoko rolled her eyes.

"Do I know you?" she asked and he nodded.

"I would think that you'd remember me," he said before looking around nervously. "You should stop the trial. I don't think there was a murder, attempted murder, maybe, physical, emotional, and psychological torture, most definitely."

"Is that a threat?" she asked him, snapping at him a little. She had been told a few times that continuing with the trial wasn't something that she wanted to do but fame be damned. This was her husband and child who were taken from her.

"Not a threat," he coughed as if he had hurt his already damaged vocal chords. He lifted a hand shakily and pulled back the large hood before giving her a weak smile as her eyes widened. No way.

She froze as she saw that there was a long jagged scar over a white eye whilst the other emerald eye showed his exhaustion. There was also a burn over his throat that said the word 'monster' in kanji. He had patches of hair and it appeared that someone had attempted to scalp him but he was here. She couldn't believe that he was here.

"Kuo-" she said as tears flowed from her eyes. She bowed her head and started to sob uncontrollably before running to him and wrapping her arms around him. She had lost her mind. She was seeing him again. She froze as she heard his nervous breaths and then felt him wrap one arm around her. Wasn't he going to embrace her as he usually did?

"Sorry it…took me so…long to get back here," he said and Kyoko gently touched his throat. He flinched as she did so. They had tried to take away his voice but he was strong. Why wasn't he holding her the way that he usually did? He would usually wrap her up tightly with both arms and she would feel his warmth but it was just the arm that she could see that was holding her to him.

She paused as she felt a cold chill throughout her body and she nervously reached out to his shoulder. His shoulder was there and then, right beneath it was a stump. His other arm wasn't there. She took a step back studying him again. She hadn't seen him in this much pain or this exhausted before.

She looked him over before her eyes widened and she turned to stare into the one white eye and the one emerald. "Where's your arm, sweetheart?" she asked and he bowed his head, closing his eyes.

"They took it," he told her and Kyoko put a hand to her mouth shakily as more tears slid down her cheeks. She took his arm and pulled him so that he was sitting down and he reached for the hood to protect his identity.

"Let me see," she whispered before slowly unbuttoning the coat. She looked at the shirt he was wearing and gently unbuttoned that as well to see that there was only about one-fifth of his arm there that was badly sewn up. She touched it before he flinched again and she quickly removed her hand. That had been his dominant arm although he was nearly ambidextrous. "I'm so sorry," she whispered as she looked at the wound. She quickly dressed him again, being extremely careful to not bring him further pain. "Baby," she whispered through tears, "I am so so so sorry."

"I'm sorry too," he told her and Kyoko shook her head. She should have been more persistent, she shouldn't have just believed that he was dead.

"Let's get you back home," she whispered as she helped him up. She hadn't been immune to seeing the bruising around his lungs, the scars from knives, the burns on his skin. It was just that a lost ligament seemed to be more than that.

"I'll wait here," he told her and Kyoko blinked at him. What was he talking about? Wasn't he going to go home with her? She knew that the blood scared her from ever entering that room again but home was safe now. Their bed was safe now.

"I don't want to leave you," Kyoko cried again as she hugged him tightly, she sobbed, dampening his shirt with her tears. She shook her head quickly and he took a shaky breath.

"I don't want people to know," he said and Kyoko froze as she realized how weak his voice was and the pain that he was going through, "not yet. I only gained consciousness yesterday, left medical this morning. Apparently the men who did this were apprehended but they still didn't find me."

Kyoko stiffened. She felt selfish but she had to ask him. "How about Yashiro? The president? What about your parents, you should tell your parents," she said and he nodded.

"I intend to," he said and Kyoko tried to pull him to the dressing room. He sighed and followed her.

…

…

Kyoko had meant to keep Kuon's identity a secret as they made their way to the dressing room. She opened the door, holding it for him before her eyes widened. Yashiro was in there. She put a hand to Kuon's chest, "You sit over there," she pointed to a sofa and looked at Yashiro. "I need to get dressed," she announced and Yashiro turned in shock to the stranger.

"You're going to get changed with him in the room?" he asked before looking at Kyoko in shock.

Kyoko nodded, "Of course. I'd feel better if he was with me, in the room with me."

Yashiro's jaw dropped. He had been managing Kyoko's social calendar and work schedule for a while and he hadn't ever heard of her dating anyone before and it seemed like it would be a huge scandal for her to just drag a friend in here to watch her change. What was she thinking? Had the pressure of the interview pushed her to get some random guy to watch her get dressed.

"Who is this creep anyway?" he asked her, "How have you had time to meet someone?"

Kyoko looked at Yashiro with a slight annoyance in her eyes. "Don't insult him. I won't stand for you insulting him. He's going to be here, watching me change and then I'm going to take him home."

"Kyoko," Yashiro said in horror as he couldn't believe her decision. She had just said in the interview that she refused to date again and now she was pulling some guy in here. Had she lied to the host to protect her image? "You can't just - who is this?" he asked and Kyoko looked at Kuon before returning to stare at Yashiro.

"My husband," she said boldly before seeing Yashiro's bewilderment. She stood firm as Yashiro turned to look at the hooded figure. Had Kyoko fallen and hit her head? From the description she had given on what had happened that night, there was no chance that Kuon was alive.

**End of Chapter One**

**Thank you for giving this fic a chance, reviews are greatly appreciated**

**AN: I know this is weird but I hope that you enjoy the fic as it progresses. **


	2. Chapter 2 - I Don't Care About That

**AN: **There will be some flashbacks next chapter

**Chapter Two – I Don't Care About That**

Yashiro stared at her as if she had finally lost it and he didn't know anything about this man. She had always stayed loyal to Kuon but was that just an act? He looked between the two. "Your husband?" he asked and Kyoko went over to Kuon and took his working hand.

"It's okay, sweetheart," she whispered before looking to Yashiro, "You should know to trust him," she said as she saw his eyes cast on the ground bearing so much pain in them or it…the other eye didn't seem responsive. She looked to Yashiro. "I need to get changed" she repeated.

"Kyoko," Yashiro gaped as Kyoko leaned forwards and drew Kuon's chin so that he had it lifted before kissing him passionately. "I can't believe this. I thought you were an innocent girl. It took you months after dating to be comfortable with Kuon seeing your naked body but to elope and…and this…" he gestured to her behavior.

Kuon sighed and pulled his hand away but only to lower the hood so that he could stare at a shocked Yashiro who was looking at his state as if he were some kind of monster. Kuon turned away. He didn't feel like a monster but the way that Yashiro was staring at him proved they had turned him into a freak. He didn't really connect that that wasn't judgment on Yashiro's face but concern and shock and pity.

"Ku-Kuon?" Yashiro choked as he tried to come to terms with what he was seeing in front of him. "What happened to you?"

Kuon looked ahead of him and Kyoko wrapped an arm around him. She didn't want the questions, she didn't want him feeling exposed, she just wanted him _here. _"A lot of bad things," she said as he put the hood back up. "Now do you understand why I'm dressing in front of him?" she asked and Yashiro nodded slowly. He didn't know what to say, Kuon had returned from the dead. It was an almost massacre of his body but he had somehow survived.

Kyoko dropped down in front of him and touched his cheek, "Are you okay?" she asked nervously, should she not have told Yashiro? She looked at his injuries. He really needed to see a doctor but he was trying to limit exposure. He hadn't come back the same Kuon but the trauma had affected them both, her obviously less than him. She wanted to take him to the next best place. She just hoped that he would agree to go.

…..

…

Kyoko had told the president that she had news she needed to discuss with him and that Kuu should be there as well. She had told Yashiro that she needed his help in finding the right way to present Kuon to Japan given his multiple injuries. She had been able to get through the building and to the president's office even with Kuon's identity hidden. She _was_ Kyoko Hizuri after all.

"It's going to be okay," she tried to reassure Kuon who had said very little since their time at the TV station. In his eye, she could see him enduring pains that she wished she would never be able to relate to. She wanted most of all to be his strength. She hadn't told him about requesting Kuu's presence there who would give her everything as his daughter in law and his surviving son.

Kuon followed her into the room and stopped at the doorway as he saw the two men staring at him as if he were a stranger. Of course his identity _was_ carefully hidden under the long coat. He had also requested a black cap for his head which Kyoko had bought him at the first opportunity. He seemed concerned about Yashiro having seen his scalped head and weird patches of blond hair. Kuon dropped down in front of the two men. One, his hero and biological father and the other who taken care of him in the place of his father.

They were both wearing black although Lory had returned to his more fanciful outfits. Kuu however hadn't dyed his hair in months so the blond had faded and his brown roots could be seen. He had heavy stubble around his mouth and wore sunglasses despite being inside and it being the night time. He was wearing a black suit and dark grey shirt with a black handkerchief in his pocket. He looked skinny which was something Kuon had never expected and around his neck was a chain that Ren had always worn.

"What's the emergency?" Kuu asked with a deep breath, "Why is…" he waved a hand in Kuon's direction, "he here?"

"Kyoko, I didn't know that you'd be bringing anyone," Lory said very confused. He turned to Kuu again before looking at the couple. He usually was informed about these types of things. Everyone knew that he didn't like being caught off guard.

"There's a reason he's here, I just want for him to be able to tell you but if you're not ready," she said as she turned her attention back to Kuon. She hadn't wanted to push him but this was the safest place for him.

"I'm ready," he nodded to her before turning and taking the coat entirely off which showed that he only had one full arm. He took a shaky breath before turning and both Kuu and Lory were in complete shock He was alive? Even though he looked as if they had killed him and reanimated his corpse, he was alive?

Kuu stood first, staring at his son wide eyed. He had to look at him from head to toe and then back again, making a note of every burn and cut and bruise in his head but his eyes focused on the stump that was where his arm should be. "Kuon?" he whispered before going over to him and put a hand on the shoulder with his working arm. He took a few steps around him before giving him a huge fatherly hug. "Oh my god, Kuon," he said as his body shook and Kuon tried to return the hug.

"How?" Lory asked as he took in the former actor. "I had my best guys working on this in case there was any hope of finding you," he said as Kyoko felt tears in her eyes at their relief and especially the love that Kuu was trying to present to Kuon.

"Sit," Kuu begged as he pulled Kuon over to the sofa gently, Kyoko having room to sit on the other side of him. "Are you…" Kuu said before touching Kuon's forehead, his neck, anything that a parent would check on their sick kid. "Do you need to go to the hospital?" he asked his voice heavy with concern.

"Not tonight," Kuon shook his head and Kuu was still examining him closely. He'd murder whoever did this to his child, he's straight up slaughter them. There would be no mercy. They didn't deserve mercy.

"Your arm," Lory coughed and Kuu shot him a warning look. They all realized that he had lost one of his arms and along with it one of his hands but Kuu had wanted to try anything to not draw attention to it. Kuon didn't appear like he wanted to be asked about it. "Your arm is missing."

"Lots of people are missing ligaments," Kuu barked back, his emotions running high and unguarded. His son was back but it was as if he had been hacked to pieces by a psychopath. "It's okay," Kuu tried to reassure his son. "We'll help you if you need help with it. It's not that bad. There are a lot of very fashionable people who have physical disabilities."

"We only care about having you home," Kyoko said as she carefully let her head rest on the stump, Kuon smiled at her wishing that he could wrap his arm around her. "We only care that somehow you managed to survive. I'm very lucky to have you and still very proud of you, proud to be your wife. The injuries don't change anything."

Kuon finally smiled to her and Kyoko felt her heart lighten seeing that amazing smile once again.

"I was going to say that I know someone who is very skilled at prosthetics and works in a highly confidential manner," Kyoko smiled as she heard Kuon take a breath of relief. She looked at him and touched his knee wanting to share in this small piece of happiness. "Would that be something you'd be interested in?"

Kuon nodded before slowly turning to Kyoko. "Would that be uncomfortable for you?" he finally asked and Kyoko felt her back straighten and she immediately shook her head. What was with that question? If it helped him how could he even imagine that she wouldn't want it for him.

"With an injury like yours, I imagine that you'd not be able to wear it all the time," Lory sighed and Kyoko saw Kuon's nervousness but she kissed his cheek before nuzzling his neck. She wanted to prove how much she loved him. She closed her eyes as she tried to think of how she could help him. She wanted to keep him safe, she wouldn't be able to cope if he wasn't kept safe this time.

"I want to have a doctor examine the wounds," Lory said and Kuu nodded his agreement. "As soon as possible but with plastic surgery and amputation and maybe a few other changes, we'll get you as healthy as we can," he leaned forwards and Kyoko knew that he had tears in his eyes and was starting to cry. "I'm so happy to see you," he said in disbelief, "I still can't believe that you're here."

Kyoko nodded as she pushed her head into his chest and took his scent in. She was never this lucky, she had always had a stream of bad luck but him being here was lucky to her. She was glad that she had felt unable to get rid of any of his possessions, he could have them back. All she cared about was that the man she loves is alive.

…..

…..

Kyoko let her head rest in Kuon's lap as he sat up in the bed, scrolling on his phone. Lory had sent him a link to the man who worked in amputation's website. He stared at all the prosthetics before he slid a finger to the frequently asked questions. He sighed and Kyoko hummed, opening an eye to look up at him and watch him.

"What is it, my sweet corn?" she asked and Kuon put the phone down.

"They say that the amputation is difficult," he told her and Kyoko nodded sadly. Any medical procedure that replaced a body part was difficult whether a major surgery and transplant or having a new limb put on your body. "I might not be able to do it alone. There's this type of…plug and a sock," he said before gesturing to his arm. "I might not be able to put it on for myself," he said, his voice still incredibly rough.

Kyoko pushed herself up and looked at him with loving eyes, "if that's what you're worrying about, Corn, then please don't. I'm here for you. I'll help you put it on and if I'm not here you have your friends and family. I'll be here for you every morning and every night," she promised. She slowly unbuttoned his pajama shirt, flinching as she saw all the pain he had been through and studied the stump of an arm.

She very gently touched it with two of her fingers and Kuon turned to her. "However you want to handle it, I'll be there," she promised as she kissed it just above where it had been poorly sewn up, they would have to get it resewn. "I love you, Kuon and I want to help you but you have to tell me how," she whispered before kissing the wound again. "This doesn't change anything at all in my eyes."

**End of Chapter Two**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

**Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter One**

Erza, H-Nala, Kaname671


	3. Chap 3 - The First Priority is Infection

**Chapter Three – The Priority is Infection**

This was going to be the second, and more extensive, trip to the doctor that Lory had gotten in touch with about Kuon's injury and recovery. They were said to be a very trustworthy friend of the president but whether they actually were trustworthy was yet to be proven to Kyoko. The first visit had just to be to make sure that Kuon didn't have any fatal blows or anything that could be fatal. This next visit was to analyze the work which could be done.

Of course Kuon wouldn't just be able to grow another arm or heal his wounded eye but he would be able to get rid of some of the burns with skin grafts and some of the cuts and scars with creams and ointments and other surgeries. They would just have to live with what they could do. No matter what though, Kyoko wanted her husband.

"I'm really proud of you," she told him and Kuon hummed, he turned to her and gently let his hand go to her shoulder and pull her in closer to his own body. He tilted his head as he watched her and Kyoko pushed her head into his strong chest. "You survived," she said as they arrived at the private clinic. Kuon nodded and let his hand go over her back.

"Because I had you, because I wanted to get back to you," he said before turning to look out of the window with a rather complicated expression. He had survived – if that was what Kyoko had wanted to call it – but he hadn't gotten out of there unscarred and he was nervous as to how the public would treat him. He was afraid to show that he wasn't as strong as he would want to prove, that he _was _able to get hurt. He didn't want anyone else getting ideas and coming after them.

"I have you too," Kyoko told him before they saw the doctor waiting outside and she put her hand to his shoulder and looked at the other arm. They were being driven by Ruto and Kuon was very appreciative of that fact. He had looked it up and those who had arm and hand prosthetics were allowed to drive after certain tests were passed but right now he didn't even have one of those arms.

Kyoko helped him out of the car and stood in front of him. As damaged as he was, he was still Kuon. Hopefully he was still _her _Kuon. She knew that this visit would take a long time but she was prepared for it. She only hoped that she was strong enough to help Kuon.

As they made their way to the clinic, they were both surprised to see Ten-san standing there. They were less surprised to see the president but Kyoko held onto Kuon's hand tightly. This probably was about the scalping and the damage that was done to Kuon's hair. Sometimes when a scalping was performed, the hair didn't grow back or it grew back and it was a different color or different texture. As much as Kyoko loved the blond hair and the way it felt when her fingers ran through it, it was most important for him to heal and for her to accept whatever changes there were.

"So, I thought that we would shave your head very gently," the doctor said and Jelly grinned as she looked at him. Tears filled her eyes and she shivered before looking at him and running forwards.

"Ren….Kuon," she gasped as she saw him and Kuon raised his arm, not having expected a hug. It made him feel relieved to see so many people caring about him and he really hoped that he was healing them as well. He hadn't wanted to die, he hadn't wanted to go through this and as he looked to Kyoko again he knew that he should probably try to not bring up the miscarriage and the loss of their child. "Well, you're worse for the wear but you're here," she said, "Darling told me about your arm."

"I'd say that the arm is only part of our top priority right now," the doctor said and Kyoko turned to her confused. Wasn't a missing appendage supposed to rank as priority number one once you had been tortured. No, maybe the psychological damage was more important to take car- "Infection," the doctor said as Kyoko was broken free from her thoughts. "Infection is the top priority that we're going through. Everything has to be clean. Everything has to be clean not only here but at your own home as well," she said and Kyoko nodded.

"I'll take care of that," she announced and the doctor sighed before taking out a huge file of information. Kyoko took it and looked through it. They hadn't even completed the extensive study and there was so much information provided for her here. "Thank you," she bowed gratefully and held the information to her chest.

"So, we're going to take a good look at you first, figure out what we can do," the doctor said and Kuon nodded shakily. The president looked at him again with a sorrowful expression but placed his hand on the back of Kuon's shoulder and nodded.

"It's good to have you back," he said with misty eyes and Kyoko squeezed Kuon's hand. There would be things to go over with the police, with lawyers, with the media. All they could do was take this one small step at a time.

…

…

_Kuon felt that he had failed his wife. He had failed their child. All he could think of was escaping from this torment and getting back to her. He didn't know if the baby was gone or not but he wouldn't be surprised to hear that his child was no longer going to be born. He should have his arms wrapped tightly around her whilst she suffered. He hated that thought, she shouldn't be suffering. He had led to her suffering._

"_What the hell are you thinking about?" the man in front of Kuon said as he hit him with a brick and Kuon felt the pain shoot down his back but he was strong, he was able to hold onto consciousness. Though, really? They were hitting him with bricks. "I'm not going to let you out."_

"_I wasn't think that you wo-" Kuon coughed as he tried to keep Kyoko on his mind. She was plenty of motivation for him wanting to kill the man in front of him. However, as he tried to move his body, it was as if he could no longer do it. Something was wrong with his body or at least the nerves in his body. Drugs. His eyes widened. Of course they would drug him._

"_You really want to play?" the man in front of him grinned and Kuon took in everything from the sharp jawline to the eyes that seemed to have a terrifying depth to them as if they would cause your soul to plummet. He could have turned out like one of these men. He was on his way to becoming just like them before the president saved him. He was glad that he was able to come to Japan and get away from the street life._

"_You want to hear me scream?" Kuon asked cockily as he looked up defensively though part of him was begging himself to not act this way, to try to plead for his life and make deals to be allowed to be free and return to her. He should think about his acting career. He should think about how he can return to a normal life after this._

_They wanted something and he should be offering them money, property, something but he shouldn't be trying to show them that he was a tough guy. He shouldn't be showing them that but that's where his focus naturally turned. _

"_Oh," the man said as he got down in front of Kuon with a knife, "I will. I will be hearing that," he said. He reached out with the blade and Kuon bit his top lip. He wasn't going to let them know he was hurting. He wanted to think of Kyoko. She was his happy place. Just the thought of her was protection for him._

…..

…..

Kuon looked at the bald head which was barer in some places than others. He could see all of the damage that they had done but at least he didn't have patches of hair and bald patches elsewhere. He saw Kyoko sniff and turned to her in alarm. Was she crying because of him? No, he would be crying if the positions were flipped.

"I'm okay," Kuon said as he turned to Kyoko and she nodded. "I promise you," he said as he held out his hand to her and she tried to cover up a sob from seeing him in this position. It would be a long time until she could be with the Kuon that she remembered, he had to heal first.

"I know," Kyoko nodded, "You're strong. We'll get through this together but I don't like the way that they've hurt you," she said and then saw Jelly returning with a carry case. She smiled as she plopped down a mannequin and then pulled out a wig that looked just like Kuon's hair before setting it down.

Kyoko stood up and clapped loudly as she saw the item, it really was Ten's amazing work that could create this.

"You won't be able to wear it yet," the doctor said and Kyoko quickly turned in her direction. "Some of the wounds need more time to heal before they can touch much more than a cap," she told him. "Give it a month. For right now we'll stick with bandannas and baseball caps," she said and Kyoko paused. She saw Kuon's smile fall a little bit but it was still exciting. One month wasn't a long time at all.

There was a loud noise from the front of the clinic and Kyoko felt her breath draw in as she felt that the media had somehow found out they were there and were attempting to get Kuon to come out to them. Yashiro wouldn't have told and that meant that they would have been spotted. They weren't ready for this. They needed to talk to the police first and the lawyer and…

"I want to see Kuon!" a woman demanded and Kuon stood, he knew that voice. He looked to Lory who was appearing very guilty and heard the sound of someone at the front, a receptionist or intern, trying to calm her down and tell her that they didn't know what they were talking about. "I know that he's here!" the woman demanded again and Kuon walked in that direction.

Lory tried to stop him, placing a hand down on Kuon's shoulder. "I can't protect you if anyone else is out there," he tried to warn Kuon but the now bald man turned to him. He shook his head.

"I'm going out there," he announced, "I have to see my own mother when she comes for me," he said before stepping out into the waiting room and saw Julie about to break with Kuu holding her in his arms. "Hi," he said slowly and uneasily as Julie started to whimper. "I know that I'm not in the best of shape," Kuon tried to speak despite the damage that had been done to his throat.

Julie shook her head and walked over to him, she wrapped her arms around him and cried. As her hand moved to his shoulders, she realized that there was a stump on one of them instead of an arm. It didn't prevent her from hugging her little boy close as everyone watched.

Kuon was lucky in a way, Kyoko mused as she watched him with his parents. She wondered if she would have the same type of support if this was - no, it was over, it was over and done with. Kuon was safe. They should all be happy about that part of it.

**End of Chapter Three**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

**Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Two**

Erza, H-Nala, Kaname671


End file.
